


Dreamcatcher

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Posted notice to ALLEFanfic@yahoogroups.com - June7, 2001. Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen.

She felt his hands softly caressing her back and ass, causing her to tense up in anticipation. She had wanted this for so long and now that it was happening, her nerves were on edge. He pressed himself against her heat and as he slipped into her moist opening, she moaned in pleasure.

With each thrust into her, she thought she would die. Grasping the sheets beneath her, she clamped her mouth shut, resisting the urge to scream. He leaned over her back as he moved smoothly into her, kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulders. His panting breaths told her, he was close to his release.

"No! Don't...not yet...please!" She begged him to hold off, not wanting it to end so soon. She gasped as he pull out from her, leaving her feeling empty and unfulfilled. To her surprise, he roughly twisted her over, pushing her onto her back.

Grasping her by the ankles, he forced her legs above her shoulders. She was about to complain about the awkwardness of it all, but instead cried out as he plunged his length back into her. Thrusting heavily into her, he gave her a seductive smile as she moaned loudly. Looking into his dark eyes, she reached up to caress his smooth tanned skin, reveling in the lack of hair. It felt like hot silk...nothing like...Roy?

Joanne quickly closed her eyes then reopened them. The panic began to sink in. Roy...she shouldn't be doing this! She was married. Happily married! How could she have betrayed him?! She now pushed against her lovers chest, crying for him to stop. "No! Johnny, I can't...please stop!"

Shaking his head no, he smiled down at her as he increased his thrusts. "It's a little too late to change your mind Joanne."

Releasing his hold on her legs, he leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, stopping her from talking any more. At first she tried pushing at his shoulders to make him stop. She had betrayed Roy...her husband...with his best friend and partner. Her muffled protests quickly died. His assault on her lips was irresistible. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth and she groaned as he sucked gently at her tongue.

Wrapping her legs around his trim waist, she rocked against him, crying out when he broke their kiss. She found it hard to breath as she convulsed around his thickness as he moved into her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Nothing would ever be the same again. She was a whore. Her family would find out and they would hate her forever.

She heard a voice in the distance. *Oh my God!* She could hear Roy calling out to her as Gage shuddered his release, spilling his seed within her. She panicked again and hit him hard in the chest. "Johnny...Roy's coming...you have to leave. Now!" He didn't pull away from her, she could still feel him throbbing within her.

Breathing heavily, Gage looked calmly over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door, then he looked down at Joanne, his face a mask of confusion. "You didn't tell him about us?"

She looked up at him in shock. "No! Why would I tell him?!"

His face immediately darkened. "Oh man! Joanne you are so stupid!"

She felt the tears start again as he pulled out of her and knelt at her feet. "I can't believe you didn't tell him!" He ran a hand through his dark hair, his eyes showing his anger and disappointment.

She reached out to him and he pulled back like she was something to be despised. Her heart broke. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean...oh God, I'm so sorry."

She began crying in heart wrenching sobs. She had ruined everything. She ruined her marriage, her husband's friendship with Gage...everything. All because she couldn't control herself. Tucking into a ball, she continued crying. The sobs choked her, making her chest hurt. A hand rested on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Joanne...Joanne..."

She woke with a start, finding Roy leaning over her with a concerned look on his face. She blinked in confusion. Looking wildly about the room, she expect to find Gage laying on the floor dead. She saw nothing. "What...Roy?"

He gave her a small smile, the concern leaving his face. "You were having a bad dream honey."

The relief spread though her like wild fire. It was a dream. She hadn't betrayed Roy. Then she tensed up again. What if she had said Gage's name outloud during the dream? She felt queasy as she looked into his eyes. "Did I say anything?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled again. "No, you just mumbled and moaned a lot, then you started crying. That must have been some dream you were having."

Sagging against him, she buried her face against his chest, feeling the familiar tickle of hair against her cheek. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. She hadn't cheated on Roy with Gage. Or had she? Everything had been so vivid...so real. Was sex in a dream adultery? Her fears lessened as Roy cradled her body against his. His hand gently rubbed slow, smooth circles on her back, his voice soft and tender. Before she knew it, she fell back asleep. 

*******

Taking a deep breath, Joanne began tearing at the head of lettuce in her shaking hands. For the past four nights she had the same erotic dream. Warm milk, staying up late...nothing had prevented John Gage from invading her sleeping mind and ravishing her. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Each night Roy had woke her, comforted her and she had lied to him. Told him she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about when in reality she could recall every single heart pounding moment of sexual passion. Not even having sex with her own husband before she had slept could keep Gage from coming to her.

The doorbell rang and she dropped the lettuce on the floor with a resounding thud. Cursing silently, she picked it up and began rinsing it off in the sink. Gage was here. It had to be him. He was always the first one to come, always wanting to help set things up. How could she look him in the eye without him knowing that she dreamt about him like that?

Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard his voice mingled with that of her youngest child. "Hey Jennifer, how's my little princess?" "Mom, Uncle Johnny's here!"

She listened to their shared laughter, cringing as it grew closer to the kitchen. *Oh God.*

Gage danced into the room holding Jennifer in his arms, spinning her in a circle, causing her to giggle. As she looked up from the lettuce in her hands, Joanne couldn't help but smile at the two happy figures before her. Gage was grinning like a fool as he twirled Jennifer around in his arms. She could feel the stress lessen as she watched him protectively hug her daughter.

It wasn't his fault she was having these dreams. For as long as she had known him, he had never made any advances on her unless they had been in a teasing way. He was more brotherly toward her than anything. Now the guilt and shame came back. She had betrayed Gage as well as her husband. The young man before her would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else for that matter.

Making his way over to Joanne, he flashed a brilliant smile. "You need me to help you with anything Joanne?"

She stared back at him, her eyes looking deeply into his. All she saw was the normal warmth and caring that he showed her.

He frowned slightly under her scrutiny. "Joanne are you okay?"

She pulled her eyes away from his. "Yes...yes I'm fine. You can go ahead and go outside. Roy's lighting the grill."

Gage gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure? I can do the salad or start takin' out the plates..."

Forcing a smile on her face, she went back to pulling apart the head of lettuce. "Yes Johnny, I'm sure. You just go outside and relax. If I need you for anything, I'll yell."

"Okay, but make sure you yell, I don't want you doing everything yourself." With an evil grin, he bounced Jennifer up and down in his arms. "You wanna' go out with me an' bug your dad?" Jennifer giggled and nodded her head vigorously yes, laughing as he whirled her around before making his way to the back door.

When the screen door clicked shut, Joanne breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she was being ridiculous. Gage didn't feel any type of sexual attraction toward her. He was family...like a brother. She kept repeating the words over and over again in her mind. Like a brother.

Giving her head an angry shake, she told herself to forget about the dreams. They weren't real. Tossing the remainder of the lettuce in a large bowl, she sighed. Who was she fooling? She couldn't forget those dreams if she wanted to, but for her sake and her family, she had to find a way to forget them or at least stop having them. 

*******

Joanne sat in a lawn chair, sipping absently at the glass of iced tea in her hand. She was watching the men playing a game of volleyball. It was safer this way. Most of the other women were occupying their time doing the same thing. Roy, Johnny, Kel and Mike were on one side, while Chet, Marco, Joe and Hank were on the other. Normally she would have been laughing at their antics and chatting happily with the wives and girlfriends, but this picnic was different. She couldn't shake the feelings of guilt and shame that her dreams gave her.

Looking at Roy as he stood at the net, she smiled. His face was flushed and he was sweating heavily, but she could tell that he was having a great time. Glancing around she made sure no one was watching her. Her eyes now moved to Gage. He had just caught the ball and was tucking it between his jean clad thighs. Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of his sweat soaked t-shirt and peeled it off, tossing it to the side.

She found herself staring at him, trying to figure out why she was dreaming about him every night. What was it that made her unconscious self crave him? Except for their height, Gage was nothing at all like her husband. He was wiry, all skin and muscle. His long dark hair, brown eyes and sharp features were the total opposite of Roy's. He looked so young and in a strange way innocent as well, even though she knew he was far from it.

A voice at her elbow startled her. "Penny for your thoughts."

Jerking, she almost dropped the glass of tea, managing only to spill some of it on her hand. Dixie grabbed a napkin and handed it to her with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Joanne, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Dabbing the tea off, she gave Dixie a guilty look. She was too embarrassed. Dixie had caught her staring at Gage like some love smitten school girl.

"That's okay Dixie. I guess I was too engrossed...in the game." She cringed inwardly feeling like a total idiot. Dixie knew exactly 'who' she had been engrossed in.

Dixie had one of those knowing smiles on her face that mocked her. Who was she fooling? Instead of a smart mouth response, Dixie surprised her by the concern in her voice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Joanne paused as she crumbled up the damp napkin into a tight ball. Looking back at Gage, she licked her lips nervously before turning back to face Dixie. She could feel her face growing hot, knowing she must have been as red as a fire truck.

"No...I don't...oh Dixie, I'm so...I don't know." She could feel the tears beginning. Standing, she tried to appear casual. Dixie had caught her so she might as well spill her guts. "Can you come and help me with the watermelon?" Dixie smiled and followed her up to the house. 

*******

Entering the kitchen, Joanne grabbed a paper towel, wet it and ran it over her hot face as she tried to hold the tears back. Dixie gave her a sympathetic look, making her feel like trash. "Joanne, what's wrong?"

The tears flowed freely now, the stress of hiding how she felt had been too much. "I don't know what to do Dixie. I mean...I'm happily married. I shouldn't even be thinking about him like this!"

Dixie gave her a confused look. "Thinking about who?"

"Johnny!"

Dixie's eyes widened slightly. "You think about Johnny?"

Washing her hands, Joanne grabbed the watermelon from the refrigerator. Taking out a butcher knife, she stabbed the melon with more force than was necessary and neatly sliced it in two. "Every night...I've had dreams...about him." She pointed the knife out the window toward the volleyball game still in progress.

The concern on Dixie's face was replaced by a smile, then a muffled giggle. "You've been dreaming about Johnny?"

Joanne huffed and began slicing the halved melon into round sections. Her voice was tinged with anger. "It's not funny Dixie."

"There's nothing wrong with dreams Joanne. I have dreams with Joe and Kel in them all the time."

Joanne's voice rose. "But have you had sex with them?!"

Dixie gave her a shocked look and then looked out the window watching Gage as he leapt up to hit the ball. Looking back at Joanne, she tried to keep the smile off her face. "Was he any good?"

"Dixie!"

"Joanne, they're dreams. Just because you've had a few fantasies, it doesn't make you a bad person."

Joanne dropped the knife in the sink and grabbed another paper towel to clean up the juice that dripped on the counter. "Why him?" 

Dixie shrugged her shoulders. "Why not Johnny? He's young, attractive...besides with the energy he has, think of what he'd be like in bed. Then again, I guess you have an idea of sorts." Dixie couldn't help laughing at the shocked look on Joanne's face.

"That's not funny. I should have known better than to say anything. You think I'm being foolish."

"I'm sorry, but it is a bit humorous. Have you told Roy about the dreams?"

"No! You don't understand Dixie. I can't tell him about them. Johnny's...I've never thought about him like this. I 'love' Roy!"

"Of course you love him. It's a dream, that's all. It means nothing."

Joanne gave her a pained look. "I've had the same dream for four nights in a row."

"Four nights?"

"Yes."

Dixie shocked her again. "Then enjoy them."

Seeing the look of shock on Joanne's face, Dixie went over and rested a hand on her arm. "Like I've already said, they're dreams. It's a way for your mind to relax and get rid of stress. I wouldn't mind having a few dreams like yours once in a while."

"You're not married and you're not dreaming about having...sex...with your husband's friend."

"You're being too hard on yourself. There's nothing wrong with it. You just said you've never thought about Johnny in that way, so quit beating yourself up over it. Who knows why your brain picked him. Maybe because he's safe. Someone you know you'd never do that with. I don't know."

"I guess so."

Giving Joanne's elbow a squeeze, Dixie picked up the large platter of melon. "How about we take this melon out to all those hot, sweaty men?"

Giving her a weak smile in return, Joanne followed her out of the house and toward the volleyball game. She couldn't help but look at Gage, praying that she wouldn't be seeing his sweaty body in her dreams again. 

*******

She took her time in the shower, trying to let the water wash away the stress. After toweling off, she pulled on her night gown and headed for bed. Slipping underneath the sheets, she curled on her side, afraid to close her eyes. She didn't want to go to sleep. She watched Roy as he pulled off his shirt and slid into the bed. He looked at her and could see she was upset.

"Jo are you still having those nightmares?"

She nodded her head yes. Nightmares. She guessed that's what they could be called.

Roy's eyes lit up and then he gave her a sheepish look. "I feel kind of stupid giving you this, but Johnny...well he said it might help you."

"Johnny?" Joanne froze. Why was Roy bringing his name up at bed time? Did she finally slip and say his name while she was dreaming?

Roy flipped back the covers and padded his way over to his dresser. Picking up a small box, he brought it over and held it out to Joanne. Taking the box, she opened it and gave him a curious look. "Johnny said it's called a dreamcatcher. He said hang it over the head of your bed and it's supposed to trap your bad dreams in the web."

He smiled as he lay back on the bed. "I mentioned you were having trouble sleeping because of your dreams. Johnny doesn't sleep right all the time, so I asked him what he does when he has nightmares." Roy left out all the parts about how his partner usually worked himself to the point of exhaustion to avoid his nightmares. That wasn't an option for his wife as far as he was concerned.

Holding the small item in her hands, she fingered the leather webbing, looking closely at the way it was made. Handling the feathers on the ends of some leather strips, she sighed. She doubted it would work, but she was willing to try anything.

Getting out of bed, she searched down a tack and place the dreamcatcher directly above her side of the bed. Getting back under the covers, she snuggled up to Roy, praying that the gift from Gage would break his nightly visits. 

*******

She woke slowly, stretching and yawning contentedly. Rubbing at her eyes, she sat up and smiled. For the first time all week, she hadn't dreamt about Gage. She hadn't dreamt period! Looking above the bed, she reached up and touched the dreamcatcher. Feeling eyes on her, she looked down at Roy. He smiled up at her.

"Did it work?"

Flopping down on him, she gave him a big kiss. "Tell Johnny thank you."

It was certainly strange how it took a gift from Gage to rid her of his nightly visits, but she wasn't about to question it. Coincidence or not, the dreamcatcher would remain above her bed from now on.

END


End file.
